More Fun Comics Vol 1 32
Antagonists: * kidnap boss ** two kidnappers * kidnapped rival gang boss Locations: * ** swamplands Vehicles: * diesel riverboat | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Occult: "Crime Detection Machine" | Synopsis2 = Doctor Occult invents a crime detection machine, which keys in on psychic vibrations to predict crimes. Occult and his assistant Rose Psychic use astral projection, invisibility, and hypnosis against a gang of bank robbers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * gang of bank robbers Items: * Crime Detection Machine | Writer3_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker3_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle3 = Buccaneer: "Episode 1" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle4 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 7" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * dope peddlers | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "Richard II of England" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ray Burley | Inker6_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle6 = Cap'n Jerry: "The New Guinea Cannibals" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cap'n Jerry | StoryTitle7 = Radio Squad | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** | Writer7_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler7_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker7_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle8 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 21" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer8_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * , the | Writer11_1 = Will Ely | Penciler11_1 = Will Ely | Inker11_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle11 = Jack Woods: "Last Chance Gulch, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler14_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker14_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle14 = Red Logan: "Episode 2" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Red Logan | Writer23_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler23_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker23_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle23 = Wing Brady: "The Boxing Match, Part 7" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * First issue for Buccaneer by Bernard Baily. * First issue for Cap'n Jerry by Ray Burley. * Last issue for Doctor Occult by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The end of the story is labelled "To Be Continued!" but this was the Ghost Detective's last appearance in More Fun Comics, or anywhere else, for the next 40 years. * First issue for Marg'ry Daw, by Stan Aschmeier. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read [https://fourcolorshadows.blogspot.com/2015/11/ginger-snap-bob-kane-1938.html Ginger Snap] online. }}